


Not So Sexual Healing

by write_the_impossible



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_the_impossible/pseuds/write_the_impossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol and Kyungsoo find out they're homoromantic asexuals and their friends try to cope. Try being the key word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Sexual Healing

 Not So Sexual Healing.

“This is not a healthy relationship guys. Like how can you not have sex in a relationship? Is that even possible?” Jongdae sounds personally offended and hurt by the fact that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have never had sex. They're in the coffee shop right outside of Chanyeol's building and Jongdae, Jongin, and Baekhyun are staring at him like he's insane while Minseok sips on his latte. Chanyeol can see Minseok and Jongin's hands entwined beneath the table and he sees Baekhyun's hand on Jongdaes' thigh and it would be really cute if three of the four of them weren't grilling him about not having sex with Kyungsoo.

“Yeah hyung, I mean you guys have been together for months now, how can you not have had sex?” Jongin asks him and Chanyeol sees Minseok staring at him fondly through his peripheral vision.

“We just...haven't. What's the big deal anyway? It's just sex, it's not that important.” Jongdae and Baekhyun gasp loudly and Jongin shakes his head sadly. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and looks at Minseok pleadingly.

“I think that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo not having sex is great. You shouldn't have sex until you're ready guys. I know Baekhyun and Jongdae had sex before their first date even happened, but that doesn't mean that everyone does the same thing. They should wait until their ready.” Minseok says. Chanyeol kind of loves Minseok for saving him. That is, until Kyungsoo shows up and sits in his lap.

“How could you not have had sex?!” Baekhyun almost screams at Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's glad that the cold November air kept most of the other students in their rooms.

“I'm guessing you told them.” Kyungsoo deadpans and Chanyeol nods with his head resting in between Kyungsoo's shoulder-blades.

“Technically they told themselves. They were talking about their first times together and since I was quiet they were all suspicious and...yeah.” Chanyeol mumbles into Kyungsoo's shirt.

“Why is this a big deal?” Kyungsoo asks and he receives the same lecture that Chanyeol had received earlier. “Minseok hyung is the only one who's not an idiot out of our friends.” Kyungsoo says and Chanyeol laughs.

“Well, we really should be going, we have things to do.” Chanyeol says as Kyungsoo stands and pulls him up with him.

“Those things better include each other.” Baekhyun tells them.

“Those things are laundry, a little studying, and catching up on our sleep. Good bye idiot friends and Minseok hyung.” Kyungsoo tells them and Chanyeol laughs again. The cold air bites at Chanyeol's skin and he sticks his hands into Kyungsoo's jacket pockets. “You wouldn't be so cold if you'd brought a jacket.” Kyungsoo tells him. His tone is probably meant to be scolding but he sounds more worried than anything.

“I know, I'm an idiot, but I didn't think I'd need one when I walked out of the dorm feeling feverish. You should cut the heater down sometimes you know?” Chanyeol teases and nuzzles his nose into Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo smiles and they fall into a comfortable silence with only the sounds of leaves crunching beneath their feet. They walk into their shared dorm and Kyungsoo immediately throws a sweater at him.

“Wear that.” Kyungsoo says and Chanyeol smiles fondly.

“I will after I get out of the shower.” Chanyeol starts into the bathroom, but then he remembers his friends words and turns to Kyungsoo. “Care to join me?” Kyungsoo smiles and rolls his eyes, but follows Chanyeol into the bathroom anyway. Chanyeol turns on the shower and traps Kyungsoo against the sink, kissing him passionately. These are Chanyeol's favorite moments with Kyungsoo; the moments when they're just together kissing or cuddling or whatever it is they want to do as long as they're together.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo breaks the kiss breathlessly. “You're gonna run out all of the hot water.” Chanyeol laughs because Kyungsoo would break a kiss to say something sensible. They strip each other between heated kisses and giggle like school children when they get into the shower. The shower consists mostly of laughter and kisses and Chanyeol's glad he wasn't sweaty or this shower wouldn't have made much of a difference. Chanyeol takes it upon himself to pull Kyungsoo close to him and deepen the kiss. There's a spark for a second and then – nothing. Chanyeol isn't even aroused and he's so embarrassed that he breaks away from the kiss at the same time that Kyungsoo does. “Maybe I should go make us some lunch or something.” Kyungsoo breathes out and his cheeks are flushed, but not because of the kiss.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol says and Kyungsoo nods without making eye contact and hops out of the shower. Chanyeol lays his head on the tiles in the shower and hopes that the water washing over him will wash away the embarrassment that this has caused. Chanyeol forces himself to get out of the shower when the water runs cold and he's shivering but he'd really rather not face Kyungsoo right now. This isn't the first time this has happened. It is, in fact, the fifth time. This week. Chanyeol sighs and throws on his clothes. When he leaves the bathroom, he sees Kyungsoo curled up on the couch sleeping and looking so soft in his fuzzy sweater. Chanyeol cuddles up behind him and Kyungsoo snuggles back into him.

“Sorry.” Kyungsoo mumbles and Chanyeol shakes his head.

“Sleep, you have to be tired.” Chanyeol says. Kyungsoo's breath evens out and Chanyeol smiles before following him into dreamland.

~~~~~~~

“Maybe they're just shy?” Jongin suggests.

“So they can basically dry hump in front of us but they're shy?” Baekhyun asks incredulously.

“Maybe Jongin has a point Baek. Think about it; sometimes they're lovey in front of us, but not all the time. I mean if we weren't friends with them, I wouldn't even think they're dating.” Jongdae tells his boyfriend. Baekhyun's confused face is the cutest thing Jongdae thinks he's ever seen and he can't help but lean over and kiss the look off of Baekhyun's face.

“If you guys say so.” Baekhyun tells him.

“Maybe we should help them. You know set the mood with a nice date or something?” Minseok asks. Jongin is perched on his lap and his head is in the crook of Jongin's neck.

“Yeah, and then maybe like a private hotel room with candles and roses and stuff like that.” Jongin says with a light in his eyes that has temporarily overtaken his usually sleepy expression.

“They have their own dorm room, why do they need a hotel room?” Baekhyun asks him.

“It's a lot more romantic in hotel rooms. Right Jongin?” Minseok asks and Jongin blushes but nods nonetheless.

“First off, ew. Second, I guess you guys are right. Let's set this up for tonight shall we?” Jongdae says with his signature cat-like grin.

~~~~~~~

“You guys don't have to do this you know?” Chanyeol tells them as Minseok and Jongin drag him into the restaurant. They forced him to wear his fanciest suit, but seeing as he's a broke college student, isn't as fancy as it could be.

“Yes we did, now go, Kyungsoo is waiting for you.” Chanyeol walks up to the table that Kyungsoo is seated at and Kyungsoo's smile is the brightest thing he's seen all day.

“Our friends are idiots.” Kyungsoo tells them but he sounds fond as he stares at Chanyeol.

“You're telling me. I am so sorry you were stuck with Jongdae and Baekhyun.” Chanyeol is truthfully apologetic. His friends may be dating but they never seem to agree on anything other than their need to have sex multiple times a day. He knows that Kyungsoo must have had a terrible time today.

“Eh, they're not that bad when you have in headphones.” Kyungsoo says and Chanyeol laughs. Their little date goes wonderful and Chanyeol can't believe they don't go on dates more often. Before they can leave though, they're stopped by the smug threesome and an amused Minseok.

“How was your date?” Jongdae asks sounding smug.

“Since you guys were sitting right behind us, I think you know how it went.” Kyungsoo tells them with a slight frown.

“You guys are super cute together you know? Like, not as cute as me and Jongdae, but still kinda cute.” Baekhyun tells them and Chanyeol scoffs.

“So now what do you guys have planned for us now?” Chanyeol asks them and Jongdae hands him an envelope with the number  _402_  on it.

“This is the room you guys need to go to in the hotel across the street. Have fun.” Jongdae tells them and he leads the other three of their friends away. Chanyeol is a little incredulous as he steps into the bedroom and sees the utter cheesiness of the room itself; the bed is in the shape of a heart with tacky red and pink covers and is covered in roses. There's a multitude of candles spread around the room an Kyungsoo laughs first.

“They would get us a tacky honeymoon suit.” Kyungsoo says between deep breaths. Chanyeol is beaming at him because Kyungsoo is always stunning when he laughs.

“You look amazing.” Chanyeol says as he walks up to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looks up at him and the candle light shows the faint blush on his cheeks as he leans up to kiss Chanyeol. Chanyeol meets him halfway and the kiss is soft and sweet. Chanyeol breaks away after a second and strokes Kyungsoos' cheek with a smile. Kyungsoo leans up again and captures his lips in a more passionate kiss. The kiss is nothing but a mix of tongue and teeth and soon, Chanyeol notes that they're both naked and sitting on the bed. Then, like all six times before, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo freeze and pull away awkwardly.

“You know what, I'm kind of tired Chanyeol, let's just go to sleep.” Kyungsoo tells him. Chanyeol shakes his head.

“Yeah, I'm tired too.” Chanyeol sighs out. He gets up to go to the bathroom, and when he gets out, he sees that Kyungsoo has put his boxers back on and he's sitting on the edge of the bed. Chanyeol sighs again and he's about join Kyungsoo but they need to talk about this. “Kyungsoo, we have to talk about this.” Chanyeol tells him.

“Yeah, I know.” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol turns the light on and goes to join Kyungsoo on the bed. “Do you really want to have sex?” Kyungsoo asks him and Chanyeol bites his lip. Chayeol doesn't really want to answer that, so he deflects the question.

“Do you?” Chanyeol asks him.

“Not really. It's not that you aren't attractive, I've just never really been into the whole sex thing.” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol laughs loud and boisterously and Kyungsoo has never been so offended by his boyfriend before.

“No need to laugh at me, I know its weird.” Kyungsoo mumbles and Chanyeol immediately stops laughing.

“No, no, no, that's not why I'm laughing! I'm laughing because I'm not interested in sex either. Like you're super attractive, but I've never been interested in sex either. I thought you thought that I was a weirdo or something.” Chanyeol tells him.

“It's not weird. We're just two asexual people in a romantic relationship.” Kyungsoo tells him.

“Works for me. Now, let's cuddle.” Chanyeol tells him and tackles him to the bed. Kyungsoo laughs and Chanyeol kisses his neck.

“Are we gonna get older and adopt a bunch of cats?” Kyungsoo asks him and Chanyeol laughs quieter this time.

“Probably, but that's not a bad thing. We're just gonna be a grouchy old couple with fourty cats that hate other people.” Chanyeol tells him as they finally settle down into the bed together. Kyungsoo strokes Chanyeol's hand in random patterns and sighs.

“So what do we say to our idiot friends tomorrow when they ask us how this went?” Kyungsoo asks him motioning widely to them and the room.

“We tell them that we had sex and it was awesome. We'll tell them about the whole Asexual thing when they're ready.” Chanyeol explains.

“So never.” Kyungsoo says and they both laugh.

“I can't believe they don't think we can handle this knowledge.” Jongin rage whispers on the other side of the door.

“I can; Baekhyun looks like he's about to pass out and Jongdae is still hyperventilating.” Minseok tells him. He stands up from his crouching position and pulls Jongin up with him.

“Let's go, we have more important things to tend to right now. ” Minseok says and he pulls Jongin by his waist down the hall. The last thing Jongdae hears from the two is “We're already in a hotel, why don't we just rent a room?”

“So one set of our friends doesn't want to have sex and the other set has sex at least once a day. Which one do you think is worse?” Jongdae asks Baekhyun when they finally pull themselves away from the suite they got their friends.

“Neither, I think we're worse than both sets.” Baekhyun says and he doesn't even need to explain as he pulls out another set of keys for a room on the floor below this one. Jongdae grabs his hand and nearly runs to the elevator with Baekhyun laughing behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So the end was kinda meh but anyway. This was crossposted to my AFF account and that's about all I have to say. Other then the meh ending, what did you guys think?


End file.
